My Light in the Darkness (A Klaroline Story)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: Hope is attending the boarding school in Mystic Falls and after a couple months, Klaus calls Caroline to check in and see how she's doing. They decide to regularly meet at a diner to discuss her progress at school and how she's adjusting to her new life. Klaroline, Haylijah, and Delena included.
1. Ch 1: The Proposal

_Hope is attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted, run by Caroline and Alaric. Hayley decided to enroll her there after that fateful night in New Orleans, when the Mikaelson siblings were forced to host the Hollow's spirit in order to save Hope from possession. However, they were never allowed to see Hope again, in fear of the Hollow resurfacing to try and take control of Hope again. So, Hayley determined that a fresh start in a new city would be good for Hope, especially at a school designed for children like her with magnificent abilities._

 _After a few months of Hope being at the school, Caroline receives a phone call. It's Klaus. He had heard from some of his contacts that Hayley had taken Hope to Mystic Falls and enrolled her at Caroline's school._

As Caroline is walking down the hallway of the school, she hears her phone ringing and she immediately answers it, without looking at who it is. Because of the chaos of opening the school, she had gotten in the habit of doing that, which led to several interesting phone calls from telemarketers that she would have otherwise ignored.

However, this phone call was not from a telemarketer. It wasn't a stranger at all. Because she knew damn well who was on the other line, when she heard the first words _he_ spoke, "Hello love."

It was Klaus. She'd never admit it, but damn she missed his voice. That accent. But she composed herself enough to retort, "Klaus."

Klaus smirked. Everytime he shows up unannounced either in person or on the phone, her first reaction is to just say his name. He continued, "Easy love, no need for hostility. I was merely wondering how things are in lovely Mystic Falls these days."

After Klaus spoke, Caroline smiled. She knew exactly why Klaus was calling her. Hope.

Hayley had told her what Klaus had sacrificed for her, that he gave up being in her life, in order to stop the Hollow. After hearing that story, Caroline was touched by Klaus's heroic and unselfish actions for his daughter. "Maybe he isn't such a monster after all." She had thought to herself.

She thought a minute and then responded, "Everything's fine here, Klaus. The school is doing really well. Me and Ric are really proud of it's success and how much it's helped children like our daughters." She paused before adding, "And Hope. She's really doing well, Klaus. She loves it here. She has friends, she's learning to control her magic. You'd be real proud of her."

Klaus had tears in his eyes, he was so happy to hear that his daughter was doing well. That she's adjusted so well to her new life in Mystic Falls. And yet, he hated that he wasn't able to be there. Supporting her. Being a father. He never had the best father, so when Hope was born, he vowed to be better than Mikael was. He had promised her that he would be there for her, protecting her. "Always and forever." He had told her, every night before bed. And it killed him everyday that he was forced to break the promise to her.

He forced back tears and spoke clearly, "I'm glad to hear that, Caroline." He deflected his sadness into his usual charm, "Although, I'm not surprised. She is a Mikaelson after all."

Caroline smiled. She could tell that Klaus was broken up over having to keep his distance from his daughter, yet he always found a way to conceal his true feelings.

"Yes, that is definitely true. She's got your stubborness and wit. But on her, it's cute." She teased.

Klaus teased her back, acting slightly defensive, "Oh come on, Caroline. You can't possibly resist my charms."

Caroline smiled, knowing that if he were in front of her right now, he'd have the biggest smirk on his face, trying to make her laugh. But she composed herself and responded, changing the subject "But seriously Klaus, she's doing really well here." She paused before adding, "But she still misses you."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at the thought that his 'littlest wolf' missed him. "I miss her too."

Caroline was touched by Klaus's sentiment, she could tell that he was extremely vulnerable and then she had an idea. "Hey Klaus, would you maybe want to meet this Thursday at Mel's Diner on Route 60? It's about 25 miles outside of Mystic Falls."

Klaus smirked and teased, "Are you asking me out on a date, Caroline?"

Caroline scoffed, "No. I was wondering if you wanted to meet and I could tell you in person how Hope is doing. Show you some of her artwork. She's got your talent, you know."

Klaus smiled, "I know." He thought a moment before continuing, "I'd love that, Caroline. Say Thursday at 11:00 am sharp?"

Caroline was pleased that he liked her suggestion and she responded before thinking her answer through, "It's a date."

She immediately regretted uttering those words because Klaus countered, "Ahhh. So you do agree that it is a date."

Caroline shook her head, trying to compose herself. Why did he always make her so flustered? "No, it's just an expression." She retorted.

Klaus smiled, he liked a challenge. "We shall see. I'll see you on Thursday then. Goodbye, love."

Caroline couldn't help smiling again, "See you then. Bye, Klaus."

As much as he aggravated her, Caroline was excited to see him on Thursday as she clutched her phone to her chest. She immediately shook her feelings off and went to take care of school business. But she still couldn't help her heart from racing at the thought of seeing him in person and seeing that smirk of his.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I got this idea from a conversation I had with my best friend. It was at first going to be a one-shot, but I thought it would work better as a chapter story. So more chapters will come soon. Hope you all enjoy. :) **_


	2. Ch 2: No Place I'd Rather Be

Klaus looked at the clock on the wall, double-checking that his watch hadn't stopped working. It was 11:23 am. He was supposed to meet Caroline at 11:00 am sharp at this very run-down diner on Route 60 that was about 25 miles outside Mystic Falls.

And Klaus was getting very anxious and slightly worried. Caroline was never late. Her punctuality was something that she held in very high regard. So the fact that she was over 20 minutes late made Klaus wonder. "Did she decide to blow him off?" or even worse, "Did she get in accident on her way here?" The last one made him slightly nervous because even though she was a vampire, he still worried for her safety. But he decided to wait a few more minutes before calling her, for the third time.

Klaus had been watching the door ever since he sat down, waiting for her to come in and right as he picked up his phone to call her again, she walked in. After all these years, she still looked as beautiful as ever. He gave her a slight smirk when she looked back at him, noticing where he was sitting.

As she walked over to him, she could feel her heart start to race a little faster at the sight of him. She couldn't help thinking, "God, he still looks just as handsome as he did the last time I saw him." She took a deep breath to try to settle her nerves as she came up to the booth he was sitting in.

She gestured to the seat across from him and teased, "This seat taken?"

Klaus motioned his hand across the table with a smile, "It is now."

Caroline blushed as she sat down, placing her purse next to her on the seat. She had brought some of Hope's paintings and schoolwork with her, but she figured they'd get to that later.

Klaus gave her his signature smirk once she sat down as he simply stated, "You're late."

Caroline's face fell out of embarrassment, "I know."

Klaus interjected before she could continue, "You're never late."

Caroline felt her cheeks redden as she began to explain, "I know. I got caught up at the school. Ric had to take care of a problem in one of the classrooms, so he had me watch the girls until he got back. But the issue took a lot longer than he thought, so I didn't end up leaving the school until a little after 11:00 am. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Klaus smiled after her story, "It's alright, love. I've got nothing but time."

Caroline blushed again as she decided to tease him, "I know that. I'm just surprised you waited this long. Patience isn't exactly your strong suit."

Klaus chuckled, "Well, that may be true. But I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. And I knew if you were late, you'd have to have a perfectly good explanation. Because you make it a point to be punctual."

Caroline smiled back at him, "So, did you order anything yet?"

Klaus smirked again and he gave her a wink, "Well, I almost sampled the entire wait staff because I was quite famished waiting for you. However, I figured a gentleman always waits for his date to arrive before eating."

Caroline rolled her eyes and whispered in a slightly angry tone, "Seriously, Klaus? We've barely been here five minutes and you're already talking about mass murder?"

Klaus held up his finger, "Well now love, I didn't necessarily say I'd kill them. I only said that I'd try them first, before deciding otherwise."

Caroline scoffed, "Typical."

Klaus flashed her his signature smile, "Oh lighten up, Caroline. We can't joke about our true nature?"

Caroline blushed, "We can. But usually your 'jokes' turn out very badly for those involved."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he feigned , "I'm hurt, Caroline. You think that low of me? Oh come on, now." He paused as he gestured for the waitress to come over to the table. "Now, let's order, shall we?"

The waitress turned to Klaus, "Are you guys ready to order?"

Klaus looked into her eyes, compelling her, "Yes, we'll take two whiskeys, neat. An order of onion rings to split. And two of your finest burgers with fries." He added, "And if anything is _screwed up_ , you'll wish you never worked here, after I'm done with you."

The waitress looked back at Klaus, slightly scared, "Right away, sir. I'll put that order right in for you."

As she walked away, Caroline looked at him with a very judgmental stare, "Seriously, Klaus? Did you really have to compel her?"

Klaus smirked, "Oh come on, love. If you want something done right, you have to give them the proper motivation."

Caroline crossed her arms, "Boy, you haven't changed at all, have you?"

Klaus thought a moment before teasing, "Why mess with perfection, love?"

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at his response. But before she could say anything else, he changed the subject, "And how is my _'little wolf'_ doing this week?"

Caroline smiled at his endearing nickname for Hope, "She's good." She pauses as she goes to pull out something from her purse, some of Hope's artwork. "She painted this over the weekend." She placed a picture of a waterfall landscape on the table so Klaus could see. She continued, "Ric and I decided to take the girls on a camping trip to see the Falls this weekend, and I asked Hope if she wanted to tag along. She absolutely loved it. They had so much fun."

Klaus picked up the portrait, admiring his daughter's talent, "It's beautiful."

Caroline smiled, "She got her artistic ability from you, I see."

Klaus smirked at Caroline, "Yes, she does. She started drawing when she was 4, at least that's what Hayley tells me. I was trapped at the time, suffering at the hands of Marcel Gerard, underneath the compound. But when I returned, we would spend hours painting together in the study. She's gotten very good, at such a young age. I suspect she'll be better than me someday."

Caroline was touched that Klaus shared that story with her, she never knew what happened over those five years that no one heard from him. She didn't realize that he had been tortured, Hope had only told her that her dad had been somewhere that he couldn't see her.

Before Caroline could say anything else, the waitress brought over their drinks and set them on the table. "Here you are." Was all she said to them.

Klaus turned to her and compelled her again, "That'll be all for now, love."

The waitress walked away and Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline.

Caroline spoke, a little apprehensive, "You don't really talk about what happened over those five years, do you?"

Klaus mused over his thoughts before answering, "Not really, there's not much to talk about there, love. It's all in the past now."

Caroline was satisfied with his response and she smiled as she thought of something, "You know, I came to visit you during that time, I needed your help. But obviously you weren't around. It was apparently three years after you were 'supposedly missing'."

Klaus smiled, "I know you did, love. I have contacts that told me that you came to see me."

Caroline blushed, "You knew? Why didn't you say anything about it before?"

Klaus looked down at the painting, lost in his thoughts before he responded, "Well, I didn't think it was important. But, I am flattered that you came to me for help." He paused as he took a minute to gesture across himself, in a dramatic fashion, "It's a pity I wasn't there to grace you with my presence and wonderful expertise."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his dramatic motions, "Gee, Klaus. Do you always have to be this conceded?"

Klaus smirked at her, "No, of course not. But I find it to be quite fun, though. You should try it some time."

Caroline scoffed, "Yeah right. Not in a million years."

Klaus chuckled with his signature grin, "Easy love. For an immortal vampire, such as yourself, that is a milestone you just may reach one day."

Caroline laughed because she couldn't help but enjoy his wit and charm. But she decided to get back to the reason they arranged this get together. Hope.

She smiled as she went to pull out something else from her purse, "So, your daughter is very perceptive for her age. And she doesn't take too kindly to lying, either."

Klaus smirked, "That's my girl."

Caroline continued, "As I was leaving for our meeting today, she asked me where I was going."

Klaus looked intently at Caroline, entranced in the story, taking a sip of whiskey, "And what did you tell her?"

Caroline smiled, placing her hands on her lap, "I told her that I was going to visit an old friend for lunch."

Klaus smiled, "Well, that seems like a sufficent enough answer."

Caroline laughed, "Well, not for her. She was asking who my old friend was."

Klaus's smile grew as he retorted, "She's a Mikaelson alright. Always prying for more information."

Caroline continued, "Well, I told her it was someone I knew from several years back. A friend that had visited Mystic Falls for quite some time, before taking off for a new city. A new adventure."

Klaus smirked, taking another sip of his drink, "And what did she say to that?"

Caroline smiled as she thought back to their conversation, "Well she seemed to be content with that answer. But, I still haven't figured out how she knew this. As I was leaving the school, I waved goodbye to her and she said back to me, 'Say hi to my dad for me.' I still haven't figured out how she knew that I was coming to see you. I didn't tell anyone at the school about our meeting. Not even Ric, because I figured he probably wouldn't approve."

Caroline's voice trailed off as she looked at Klaus's reaction to her story and she grabbed her glass of whiskey and took a rather large drink. He smiled back at her as he teased, "Oh come on, love. Are you still embarrased to be seen with me?"

Caroline smiled and she could feel her cheeks turn red, giving her away, "No. I just wasn't in the mood for a lecture or anything."

Klaus smirked, "So, you don't know how she figured out it though?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, I don't." She paused in thought before asking, "Did you mention anything to Hayley?"

Klaus looked back at Caroline, "No, I didn't. I haven't talked to her much in the past several months. I guess she figures that no communication is better for this situation."

Caroline watched Klaus's face as he finished his sentence, she could tell that he was still really hurt over this whole situation. "So, what exactly happened, that you guys can't see each other anymore? If you don't mind me asking. Hayley didn't give us a whole lot of details on what exactly happened. Just that you had to give up seeing your daughter in order to protect her from something called 'The Hollow'. Besides, Hayley and I have never been on the best terms when it comes to communication. And lately, she doesn't feel like sharing much either."

Klaus smiled at her, "Oh, I don't mind at all, Caroline." He paused as he collected his thoughts before answering her, "Well, for several months before Hope came here, we were having a problem with a spirit called 'The Hollow' invading our city and controlling several factions of the witches. The spirit was very vengeful and very powerful. She possessed several immortal creatures, and ordered several others to follow her and do her bidding. She then attempted to give herself have a body by sacrificing Elijah and using the power of his death to make it so."

Caroline interjected, "Wait, Elijah's dead? But, I thought I heard Hayley say he was somewhere in Europe right now."

Klaus smiled, "Easy love. I'll explain it all, you just have to be patient." He paused before continuing, "Well, she succeeded in creating a body for herself, but we were able to use Hope's blood, because she's a blood descendant of the Hollow, to kill her mortal body. And during that time, my sister Freya used her magic to bring Elijah back to us. However, the Hollow's spirit was still strong and the next person she possesed was Hope. And because Hope is already such a powerful witch, the 'Hollow' wanted to take full control of her body. So, in order to stop her, my sister Freya and another witch, determined that the only way to keep the Hollow from gaining too much power was to separate it, into four immortal hosts. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and I were the ones who took on the burden. However, because of the Hollow's power, we were told that none of us could ever see each other again because it would be too dangerous if we were together. And because of the Hollow's fascination with Hope's magic, none of us were allowed to see Hope anymore either, in order to protect her." He paused, thinking back to that terrible night, "It was the hardest decision I ever had to make, but I did it for her. I had to protect her. No matter the costs."

As Klaus finished his story, Caroline noticed that the waitress was coming over with their food. The waitress set a plate in front of both her and Klaus and set the onion rings in the middle of the table for them to split. She turned to Klaus, "Will that be all, sir?"

Klaus turns to look at Caroline, giving her a look, "You need anything, love?"

Caroline looked down at her food and simply said, "Maybe some ketchup."

Klaus turned back to the waitress and before he could say anything the waitress responded, "I'll be right back with the ketchup." And she walked away.

Caroline smiled as she watched Klaus's reaction, she didn't let him compel her this time. She teased, "Come on, Klaus. She's a waitress, she knows how to do her job without someone threatening her."

Klaus smiled wryly at her, "Yes, but what's the fun in that?"

Caroline smiled at his comment and picked up her burger taking a bite, she was starving. Although, this wasn't exactly what she had a taste for, it would do for now. Until she could grab a blood bag from her house before heading back to the school.

The waitress walked back and set the ketchup on the table before walking away again.

The burger tasted really good and as Caroline set it down to grab a fry, she looked at Klaus, who was watching her. She decided to tease him, "So, how did you know that I wanted a burger? I didn't even get a chance to look at the menu before you ordered for both of us. I know you think that would impress me, but I found it a little rude."

Klaus smiled as he grabbed an onion ring, "Well, first of all, we both know you were impressed by the fact that I know you so well that I can order for the both of us. Besides, what does it matter what we eat? This isn't really what either of us are craving right now anyway. Am I not correct in assuming that both of us would rather be indulging in something a little... richer in taste." As he said the last part, Caroline noticed he was eyeing the waitress again.

"No." She said before continuing, "We're not going to hurt her. She's done nothing wrong."

Klaus gave her his signature grin, "Oh, come on, Caroline. Lighten up. I was only suggesting we have a taste. Perhaps a glass or two." He winked at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus's comment but she couldn't help but entertain the idea. She was quite starving and this burger was satisfying the actual craving she had. And the more she thought about it, the less she realized she wanted to wait to have something to drink in Mystic Falls. She looked at Klaus in the eyes, making sure he heard her loud and clear, "Fine. But only a little bit. I don't want anyone getting hurt today."

Klaus's lips spread into a large smile as he lifted his hand to flag down the waitress, "Excellent choice, Caroline." The waitress walked over and Klaus looked into her eyes, compelling her again, "Get us two empty glasses, please and then sit down and join us for a drink, will you?"

The waitress walked off and went to grab the glasses from the bar. She walked back with them in hand and placed them on the table. Klaus moved over so she could sit next to him, and turned to her, compelling her again. "Sit down, please. And don't say a word. Wouldn't want to draw any attention to ourselves, now would we?"

As the waitress sat down next to Klaus, Caroline tried to ignore Klaus's behavior by picking up her burger and having another bite.

Klaus pulled out a knife from his pocket and grabbed the waitress's arm. He whispered to her, "Now, this will only hurt a bit, love." He slid the knife across her hand and placed one of the glasses underneath it, to catch the blood flowing from her hand. Once it was sufficiently full, he grabbed the other glass and filled it up just as high. Klaus then grabbed a napkin and placed it over the wound and pressed down on it, stopping the blood from flowing. He turned to her and compelled her once more, "Go to the bathroom and take care of this now, will you? You must have sliced your hand open on a knife from the kitchen. You need to be more careful, love."

The waitress stood up and walked towards the bathroom to take care of her hand, just as Klaus ordered her.

He turned his attention back to Caroline, smiling as he handed her one of the glasses, "Now, that wasn't so bad now, was it, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes but couldn't help taking a sip. She had to admit, Klaus could be quite charming. "I guess not."

Klaus's smile grew as he grabbed his own glass and took a large gulp, he was quite famished as he had said to her earlier. "So, how is everyone else in Mystic Falls doing? I've heard some fascinating stories about the great Damon Salvatore taking the cure and becoming human. Is that true?"

Caroline smiled as she took another sip, "Yes, it's true. He took it to have a human life with Elena. They plan on getting married soon."

Klaus smiled, "Is that so? And am I invited to this festive occassion?"

Caroline scoffed, "Well, probably not. Because Hope will probably still be in Mystic Falls at the time, she might even want to go because Josie and Lizzie will be there."

Klaus's smile fell as he teased her, "Pity. I always enjoy a good wedding."

Caroline couldn't help but smile back as she took another bite of her burger. As annoying as he could sometimes be, she did enjoy Klaus's company. He could always find a way to make her laugh. "So," She continued, "What do you say about making this a regular thing? Every week we meet here at this time and I'll tell you how Hope's doing."

Klaus smiled at the thought that he'd see Caroline every week. He knows she won't admit it, but he suspects that she feels the exact same way about him. So he teases her, "A standing date in the middle of the day, every week? I'm flattered, Caroline Forbes."

She rolls her eyes at him again, "I told you before, this isn't a date. It's merely a meeting of two friends for lunch."

Klaus smirked at her, "Whatever you say, love. I'll be here."

Caroline smiled, "Good."

Klaus gave her his signature grin before adding, "There's no place I'd rather be."

Caroline couldn't help but blush at his comment as she took another large bite of her burger.

They continued their lunch conversation as they finished their meal. Both Klaus and Caroline were excited by the prospect of seeing each other, every week. But Caroline would be the first one to deny this to be true, at least at first.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. New chapters will be coming soon. I love Klaroline soo much. I hope you all enjoy this story. :) **_


	3. Ch 3: It's Not A Date

_It's been a day since her lunch meeting with Klaus. And Caroline is dying to tell someone about it, and the first person she thinks of is Elena, her best friend. Bonnie's still off traveling, otherwise she'd talk to both of them. She's a little nervous because she knows how Elena is going to react, she's going to freak out. I mean, it is Klaus, after all._

But she pushes her apprehensions aside as she arrives at the front porch of Elena and Damon's house.

She knocks as she opens the door, "Hey, Elena, I'm here."

Elena calls from the other room, "I'm in the kitchen, Care. Come on in."

Caroline enters their house and heads to the kitchen to meet up with Elena. She smiles as she sees Elena at the stove, stirring something in a pot.

Elena looks up from the stovetop and smiles at her, "Hey, I just put on some coffee and I'm just working on dinner for tonight. Damon's been craving chili, so I decided to make it for him. What's up?"

Caroline tries to settle her nerves as she speaks calmly, "So, there's something I need to talk about, and you're the first person I thought of..."

Elena smiles as she places the spoon in her hand on the countertop and walks over towards Caroline. "Sure, Care. What's up? Is everything okay?" She pauses, her voice changing, reflecting her concern, "Did something happen with the girls?"

Caroline gives her a large smile, "No, no. Eveything's fine. The girls are fine. I... uhhh... just wanted to tell you..." She paused as she gestured to the kitchen nook, "Why don't we sit down?"

Elena obliged Caroline and sat down across from her as her face grew with worry, "Are you sure everything's okay? You're acting kinda strange, Care."

Caroline placed her hands on the table, "Yeah, I'm sure. I just wanted to tell you that I had lunch with Klaus yesterday..." Her voice trailed off as she waited for Elena's reaction.

Elena's eyes grew wide as she tried to comprehend what her best friend just said, "I'm sorry, you what? You had lunch? With Klaus? As in Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid asshole?"

Caroline retorts, "Hey, you and I both know that ever since Hope was born, he's changed..."

Elena interrupted, "And how exactly did this happen?"

Caroline blushes as she hesitantly responds, " Uhh... I asked him."

Elena is in complete shock as she continues, "Seriously, Caroline? What on earth compelled you to do that?"

As Elena finishes her thought, Damon walks in and interrupts, obviously eavesdropping, "Or should we say, _**who**_?"

Both Caroline and Elena turn to Damon and respond in unison, "Damon!"

Elena looks at her husband, crossing her arms as she speaks, "Damon, I told you that Caroline was coming over coffee. And that it was going to be a girls's day. Meaning you were supposed to not be here."

Damon smirks at Elena, "Well, I chose to ignore that. Which clearly was the right choice. Otherwise, I would have missed out on this fascinating conversation." Damon pauses as he turns to face Caroline, giving her a wink as he continues, "So blondie, what happened? Did you two 'do it' in the bathroom?"

Caroline immediately blushes at Damon's remark as Elena sternly responds, "Damon. Go."

Damon teases as he gives Elena a pouty face, "Oh, come on. Let me stay, I promise I'll behave."

Elena looks to Caroline to see how she feels about their "girls' day" being crashed and she just shrugs.

Elena knows Caroline would rather Damon leave, and she's about to give him another angry glance when he interjects, "So... It's totally a date."

Caroline blushes again as she tries to brush it off,"No, it's not. It's just two friends meeting for lunch."

Damon smirks again as he looks to his wife, "C'mon Elena, back me up here. It's totally a date, right?"

Elena's nervous because she doesn't want to get in the middle of this, but she agrees with Damon. That's what she was already thinking, so she quietly responds, "I dont know, Care. It kinda does sound like a date."

Caroline crosses her arms in disgust, "Ughhh. You two are no help."

Damon leans closer to the women as he gives his signature grin, taunting, "You know we're right. You just don't want to admit it. Because if you do, then you have to admit to yourself that you actually enjoyed spending time with him."

Caroline is trying to stand her ground, "I told you. It's just two friends meeting for lunch."

Damon, mocks her as she says the last part, "Okay, tell me this, blondie. Did he pay for lunch?"

Caroline is flustered as she responds, "Well yes. But he's loaded and he's always trying to impress me..."

Damon interrupts her, "Date."

Caroline trying to deny the truth, "That doesn't mean anything. If the two of us went out for lunch and you paid, does that mean it's a date, too?"

Damon teases her, "Caroline Forbes, I am a married man. How dare you ask me out on a date. I am utterly appalled at such scandalous behavior."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "C'mon Damon. I'm serious." She pauses as she crosses her arms, "I'm telling you though, it's not a date."

Damon smirks, "Okay, blondie. Keep telling yourself that. But mark my words, you'll soon realize it's not just friends having lunch. I mean, that man basically said he's waiting for you..." He pauses before adding, in a dramatic voice as he's walking out of the room, "However long it takes..."

Caroline picks up a book off the table, throws it at Damon leaving the room and turns to Elena, "Seriously, Elena?! You couldn't keep that to yourself?!"

Elena has a guilty smile on her face, "Sorry, Care. But he's my husband, we don't keep secrets from each other."

Caroline crosses her arms again, giving Elena her signature pout, "But I'm your best friend and this was a really important secret.

The coffeemaker makes a small sound, letting them know that it's ready. Elena gets up and grabs two mugs out of the cabinet and sets them down on the counter and begins getting them coffee. She goes into the fridge and grabs the creamer as she tries to redirect the conversation, "So, how exactly did this happen though?"

Caroline smiles as she responds, "Well, he had called me last week, asking about Hope. And how she was doing in school."

As Caroline finishes her thought, Elena walks back with the mugs in hand and sets them on the table, she can't help but smile, "Awww, that's so sweet, he's worried about his daughter."

Caroline blushed as she takes a sip of coffee, "Yeah. It's been really hard on him. Losing his entire family, including Hope. All because of that evil spirit called the Hollow."

Elena blows on her coffee before taking a sip, "Really? That's terrible."

Caroline sets her cup down, tracing the outline with her fingertips, "Yeah, it's kinda complicated what happened, exactly. But, basically he's not allowed to have any contact with the rest of his family, so the Hollow doesn't come back, which includes Hope. That's why Hayley brought her here. For a fresh start."

Elena sets her mug down too, "Oh okay. So, what made you suggest lunch?"

Caroline blushes again as she contemplates her response, "I don't know... I felt bad for him and I thought it might cheer him up. I brought some of Hope's schoolwork and paintings for him to see."

Elena smiles at her best friend, "Ohh, that was really sweet of you."

Caroline grins back, "Yeah, I just thought about how I would be if I were in his position, and I wasn't able to see the girls. I mean, I know technically they're not mine but..."

Elena grabs Caroline's hand across the table as she interrupts, "You've raised them Caroline. You are their mother."

Caroline squeezes Elena's hand, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

Elena smiles brightly back at Caroline as she goes to take another sip of coffee, "So, are you going to see him again?"

Caroline does the same before responding, "Yeah. I told him we should make it a regular thing, so I'm seeing him next Thursday."

Elena teases her, "Oooh, a second date."

Caroline gives her a look, as her cheeks redden, "Seriously, Elena? Haven't we been over this? Why is everyone so convinced that it was a date?"

Elena smiles as she retorts, "Oh, I don't know, Caroline. Maybe because we all know you have feelings for him. You just won't admit it."

Caroline crosses her arms, "You sound just like Damon."

Elena blushes slightly, "Well, in this case, I agree with him." She gives Caroline a serious look, "C'mon Caroline, admit it. You've liked him ever since he came to Mystic Falls. I mean, you did sleep with him in the woods..."

Caroline is completely embarrassed as her cheeks are beet red as she tries to brush off her Elena's remarks, "Elena! C'mon that was over eight years ago. That doesn't mean anything..."

Elena gives Caroline a smirk, "We both know that it totally does. I mean, you remember how long ago it was. That says something."

Caroline brushing her off, "No, it doesn't. All that says is that I'm good at remembering dates. Which I am." She crosses her arms.

Elena smiles, noticing Caroline's obvious dodginess, as she takes another sip of coffee, "Okay, fine. Whatever you say, Caroline."

Caroline takes another large sip of coffee as she contemplates what to say next, "He really has changed you know."

Elena traced her coffee mug with her fingers, "I know. " She pauses, trying to come up with right words to reassure her friend, "But you know, it's okay to fall for the 'bad boy,' right? I mean, I did. And there's not a day that I regret it either. Besides, Damon's changed so much over the years."

Caroline nudges Elena's arm, "Well, that's because of you. You bring out the good in him."

Elena smiles as she nudges Caroline back, "And I can already tell that you do that with Klaus. All those years ago when he was here in Mystic Falls, I could see how different he was around you. You are the light to his darkness, Care. And he needs that now, more than ever. Especially, since he's without his family. Without Hope."

She pauses as she grabs Caroline's hand, squeezes it lightly as she teases, "So, I say 'Go for it'. Besides, Klaus is really hot."

The women break out laughing after Elena finishes her statement and they continue to talk over their coffee for the rest of the afternoon.

 _And Caroline starts to really consider taking Elena's advice, because she has always liked Klaus. So perhaps when they meet for lunch next Thursday, she'll suggest an actual date for them to go on..._

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. Sorry, it took so long for the update, but I hope you like this chapter. I thought it would be a fun change from the other ones. But next chapter will definitely be Klaroline-centric. I'll be working on it soon. Hope you all are enjoying this story. :)**_


End file.
